Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 9}{3t + 2} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t + 2$ $ t - 9 = 6(3t + 2) $ $t - 9 = 18t + 12$ $-9 = 17t + 12$ $-21 = 17t$ $17t = -21$ $t = -\dfrac{21}{17}$